Sherlock- A Test of Wits (WIP Title)
by Camryn C
Summary: A mysterious box arrives to John and Sherlock, but what's inside arouses even more mystery. Join the Doctor and Detective on an adventure full of turns and twist. (Heavily W.I.P)


**Hello! SO if you have checked out my profile lately you might notice a section about 'Ideas' for new stories. One of them is Sherlock(BBC). This is only a preview and what i have done for the coming story. Don't expect another update till around the end of A New Hero though. I plan on rotating this story in after A New Hero if the demand is high enough. Well...Please enjoy and leave any feedback you may wish. Bye! **

* * *

The sun was denied access to the cell. Its prisoner was not allowed that luxury. Nor did the cell allow him food or rest. This cell drives its occupant mad. Even when I step in the cell I feel mad, but I'm certain it's not the cell doing this to me. Sherlock is reasonable. He paces around for hours, or complains, still pacing I might add. Not having a case drives him to the brink. If you have yet to understand what I'm getting across, the flat we rent is his 'cell'. Every moment he spends in here and not on a case his mind slips a little more in a different realm. Come to think of it, that happens not matter what. Sherlock paces and paces for days, till Mrs. Hudson brings something or someone up. About a week ago she brought an object, one of mystery. The day I remember clearly.

This particular day was rather…interesting. It started with a box. A small box, almost like a cigar container except inside this box was no cigars.

**One week earlier. **

My eyes glided over the paper, nothing interest really. Just a few minor reports of missing items and the occasional rubbish ad for some cheap item were the only things to note. When turning the page I caught a glimpse of Sherlock. With another turn of the page I saw him again, this time upside down. After blinking a few times I put the paper down to my lap. Now I could see him. The 'great' detective was sprawled on top the sofa, but upside down so his head was resting on the ground. I threw my hand out in confusion. I should have come to expect these things from Sherlock by now.

"Clearly you are confused John." He said with the metallic voice I've come to accept.

"I am upgrading my mind."

"I-I don't understand." My only response, like I was once told, I need a T-shirt with that phrase lining the front. It's the only response that normally flows when I'm with Holmes.

"My mind palace John, it needs to be upgraded. Due to recent events I've come to realize that my palace is much smaller than some others."

Right. That was classic Sherlock. "Good luck to you then with the um- with the upgrades." The paper slowly slid back over my eyes. After a short pause the paper slid back down, my hand back out.

"That's un-healthy Sherlock."

"Oh really John? I only have all the blood in my body rushing to my brain. It will only take a few more minutes any way."

"This isn't about your 'mind palace' is it?" Like I said, if he doesn't have a case he begins to drift away.

"Excellent deduction Watson. Now can you please help me up, I've seemed to have lost feeling in my lower abdomen."

"Like I said. Bad." Then I returned to my paper. A smile parted my lips when I heard him struggle to move up. "John!" he yelled "John I need assistance." He voice strained. Slowly I put the paper down, and made my way across. Before I got to him I gripped my leg. The one I had injured in the war a few years ago. Even though I had not felt the effects in some time it was a great way to get my point across. "I might not be able to make it Sherlock." I cried with touch of mocking. Sherlock loosed his body, letting head to hit the floor.

"All of London will suffer John!"

"Just because you can't move?"

"Yes."

With a slight laugh I reached out to him. Quickly he grasped my hand. Once I pulled him up he smiled. "Good job, now we can save London!" he yelled with some slight humanity.

* * *

**This is in no way a pairing if thats the vibe you are getting. I'm just testing the waters with my dialogue between the two and seeing if i can capture a Sherlock way of writing. Well till next time, well after SAO:A New Hero. See ya!**


End file.
